


Introductions

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: It wasn’t unusual for many kids in her grade to sneak over to the Mortal World on Halloween night.Gwen sneaks over to the mortal world where she meets a most interesting human.
Kudos: 1





	Introductions

Introduction

It wasn’t unusual for many kids in her grade to sneak over to the Mortal World on Halloween night. The one night of the year to go over and give them a good jolt or two for fun, just to keep them on their toes. Nancy and Susan had been the year before, but this was Gwen Cromwell’s first time. After all, she didn’t see the point in it. Halloween over there was the same as every day in Halloweentown. It would be no surprise for the mortals to see them.

“Come on, Gwen! When was the last time we stirred up some fun?” Nancy had prodded, sweeping her frizzy hair out of her eyes. “Just scare them with a spell or two, then hurry home.”

“Please Gwenny! It’s an adventure!” Susan added, giving a pout. “It’ll be fun.”

Finally, she had relented. What was one night in the mortal world?

\--

\--

Trick or treaters dressed in colorful costumes rushed passed the three girls as they looked around. Cowboys, vampires, princesses and ballerinas; all were eager for their candy. It made Gwen smile to see that the Mortal World wasn’t very different from home. At least, on one night out of 356 days.  
Music could be heard from one of the houses. Teenagers stood on the porch, laughing and talking. One boy looked out at them and spoke, “Ladies!”

Nancy grinned at the other two girls. She was a sucker for a handsome face. “Hey!”

“Wanna come to a party?” He shouted.

Gwen grabbed her friend’s arm. “We need to be home by midnight!”

“And we will be!” Susan protested. “But we deserve some fun.”

“Where better to trick some mortals than a party?” Nancy added. The redhead and blonde linked arms, leaving Gwen chasing after them.

\--

\--

He had never seen anyone like her. Clad in black and orange with a tall pumpkin colored witch’s hat on her head, she was looking around the room in a daze. Was this what Alice looked like when she entered Wonderland? Dorothy when the tornado deposited her in Oz?

William Piper had always been in the background at every party he had attended that year. What was the point of even going anymore? Now he knew. It was to see her, to go up and talk to her. Even if he had never seen her before, in any class. Even if she didn’t go to his school.

Tonight, this geek would get the girl.

\--

\--

“Nancy! Sue!” She shouted over the pounding music. Her friends had taken off and she had become lost in the thrall of costumed teens. So many faces, how would she find them and get home?

“Hi.”

She spun around fast to face a young man, clad in a black cape and vampire fangs. Despite the pale make up and fake blood, his was very handsome.

“Hello,” She replied and went back to looking for the other two girls when he grabbed her hand.

“I like your witch’s costume.”

“Thanks.” No one, even her schoolmates, had liked the dress she had made on a whim. “I’m Gwen. Gwen Cromwell.”

“William Piper.”

\--

\--

On the bus ride home, all Gwen could think about was the evening with William. They danced, talked and had fun. It was Susan who had dragged her out so they could make it home on time.  
Next year, she promised. She’d see William again.


End file.
